Kid Chrysaor: Return to Skyworld
by O-Tron Skematic
Summary: He was free again. A human had freed him, and now he could return. But after twenty-five years of being sealed in the human world, you tend to think over a few things. And if thinking it over means betraying your creator, attempting to escape from two angry Goddess, and teaming up with aforementioned human. Then, he's got a lot a lot work cut out for him. Bad Summary! AU.


AAH! Finally I made it!"

The yell of a young man resonated through the walls of the dark cave. The emptyness and darkness giving it an echo-y tone. The boy in question currently possessed a large, baggy blue winter coat and in his hand was a pick-axe that seemed to be hand-crafted and made of iron. A pair of baggy black pants, tucked into thich boots. Brown gloves adorned the man's hands. The man himself looked younger than he really was.

He was twenty-two. Yet looked to be seventeen.

His name was Ocnus Bulneros. And he was a treasure hunter. For years he travelled up and down the tallest mountains he could possibly find, swam across the bluest of oceans, fought the most colossal of monsters, and traversed the darkest of caves. All for the satisfying reward of treasure, which then led to money. Lots of it too. From iron to diamond, he made fortunes off of his findings.

But right now he was about to discover a rather fascinating piece of treasure. Legend had it, that there was sword, hand-crafted by the God of War himself, Ares. A golden sword. While to the untrained eye it looked pretty much like a regular old great-sword just with a blade made of pure gold. However to the untrained greedy eye, which he sadly possessed, it was a massive piece of fortune waiting to be handed to the one willing to pay for it. He had been spelunking in the caves for about a week now, in search of the legendary sword and had finally found the perfectly circular cave opening.

Oddly however, a part of Ocnus could not help but feel rather skeptical. Ocnus never exactly believed in Gods. Not this Palutena everyone praises. Not Viridi that the damn tree-huggers worship. He didn't even believe in the Twelve Olympians. Why should he? They were all just excuses to explain things humans were afraid of not having knowledge of.

But I digress.

Cautiously and delicately, Ocnus stepped into another specific section of the cave and felt along the walls, they were ridiculously dusty, to the point where simply touching the wall resulted in him becoming engulfed by a grey cloud. Ocnus then began knocking on certain parts of the cave. Looking for a hollow sound, he was only met with solid noises. He continued for a few hours. The whole sequence took about seven hours.

Until. . .

Ocnus knocked on a particular area. And heard a rather solid sound reaching his ears. About a single foot away from that area he knocked, he knocked again. The hollow sound reached his ears, reverberating through the cave walls and he furrowed his brows. Reaching back to the original knocking spot, he knocked. Solid. Returning back, he knocked on the hollow part and gained a hollow noise. He repeated this.

Solid.

Hollow.

Solid.

Hollow.

. . .

Hollow.

Solid.

Solid.

Ocnus lifted his pickaxe and slammed it right into the hollow wall. The entire wall caved in and collapsed. Ocnus waved the huge dust cloud off and after a few minutes examined the surrounding. The whole place possessed a single flame which sprouted out ominously on top of a cylinder shaped stone pillar. It seemed illiuminate the entire room. Ocnus looked around until he spotted something truly amazing.

Behind the pillar, he saw a brown hilt seemingly floating in air. . . . and some gold stuck to the top of it. "YES! I'VE FOUND IT!" Ocnus exclaimed excitedly, he sprinted towards the statue and immediatly charged around it. Finally, after two long months of searching up and down these cursed mountains, and spending a good eight hours in this cave, he found what he was looking for. But it also made him question something. He went through so much trouble and hard-work in order to get this thing.

Shouldhe really just slap some price that most likely consisted of an absurd amount of zeros on it and decide to cart it off to whoever would be dumb enough to actually pay for it.

Or should he keep it in order to renumerate himself for his efforts?

However, all of that seemed to to disappear when he layed eyes on the sword. And then stared at the corpse of a young boy of which the sword lay embedded in. The boy's mid-section to be exact. But he simply could not ignore. . .

The boy's blood red horns and same-colored arrow pointed tail.

**So yeah, here's a new story. I don't know why, but lately I've been on a real Kid Icarus kick. And I've been juggling this idea around for a bit over a month now and I'd finally gotten off my lazy ass and started it. If there's something I feel should be in Kid Icarus.**

**It's demons. . . original right?**

**Just joking. But anyway, please review and give me your thoughts. Should I continue or not?**


End file.
